Eyes in the future
by SenshiNoShikon
Summary: AU Inu Yasha fic. Well, sort of. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou all died. But, they were all brought back, into current day, US. When Inu Yasha and someone else begin to get visions of the future, things take a turn for danger. Inu Yasha and
1. Chapter 1

+Prologe+

This was our story. It belonged to all of us, because all of us played a huge role in it. No one lost as much as I did. We can never reveal our names, if we did, well... we just can't, there's too many people who would come after us. It sounds so paranormal and fake, I know, the truth is though, it is real; infact, the war is still going on to this day, it's kept in the shadows. It ended with four of us fighting for good, but it started with two, myself and another. We had known eachother for four years when this all began, both of us were still so young, still very innocent and niaeve to almost everything; It's almost funny looking back at it, not funny in a 'haha' way but, in the irony sense; We made so many small mistakes, had I believed in regret, maybe I would regret those and find that if we just did those small things differently it wouldn't have ended like that. I only wished that all of us had made it through this, especcially the one who believed so deeply we could make it. Why? Why? Out of the final four who faught on our side during the final battle, why did they have to be the one to die? I am writing this because I want people to know the truth- - I want people to understand and most of all, I want people to see their sacrifice for me. Yes, they sacrificed themselves to save me, after I had done something horrible and unforgiveable. I loved them with everything and as I write this, I too am fading away, but, I won't die phsyically yet. Every second of my life without them has been a living hell , we need eachother. We always had, and always will. We were the perfect balence. Anyhow, this is our story, not mine, not theirs, but ours. We changed the future, we changed the past, we changed the present, we changed eachother, we changed everything. We saved absolutely everything you hold dear. 


	2. Chapter 2

+Chapter One- Destiny Unfolds+

The loud and sour sound of his siter's voice rung in his still sleeping ears; "Oh dear brother of mine, PHONE!" she sceetched loudly through his plain bedroom door. He opened one dark brown eye and glared at his sister through the door, "Who the hell is it?" He asked dangerously. 'Whoever the hell it is, it better be damn important.' He thoguht to himself, pushing himself off the warmness of his bed. It was a small bed, only covered with basic white flannel sheets, and a blue blanket with a pillow at the head of the bed, nothing fancy at all. He sighed feeling the cooler air hit his still unadjusted body. He walked clumsily to the door, occasionally tripping over some objects on his floor, starting with his kantana and ending with a bright orange converse shoe. he finally reached his door in his half asleep staus, "It's the only girl who always calls!" She said glaring slightly with the dark eyes her and her brother shared. He grabbed the phone from her hand hastily, and shoed her away using his one free hand, alreadying knowing well who it was. "Hello?" He asked, his voice was still tinted from not using it resently, "Hey, you sound tired, did I wake you?" She asked in her usual upbeat voice. He smiled lightly at her concern, "Kind of... But it's ok. What's up?" He asked, walking back into his bed room and closing his plain white door behind him. "Well... it happened again." She said in a soft voice. He already knew what she meant, she had had another of what they liked to call "vision" for months, possibly even years, they had been blessed - - or rather cursed with the ability to get day dreams or sometimes dreams of what would happen in the future; they usually came true. As of resently though, they're visions had be come dark and twisted; the world becoming tainted with evil, and soon destoryed. They had each thought nothing of it, until they discussed it with one another and discovered the other was recieveing these "visions" as well. The most disturbing for each, was when they saw the other hurt of course. They were the best of friends, and not willing to let the other get hurt at any cost.

"Oh... What happened in it?" He asked after a moment. This was his not-so-rude yet disturbing awakening. He didn't mind being awakened by the girl, it was just the fact, that, she was so distressed about this. "Well... that man that keeps showing up, you know the one with long black hair? Well, he came to me... I was helpless, and he leaned foward and whispered something against my ear, before pulling away and smirking at me. I saw he had fangs! He wansn't human.. Or at least wasn't full human, anyways, then he bit my neck and chanted something, something that looked kind of like a ghost surrounded us. He was laughing, I was screaming. Oh, I was chained up, so I couldn't exactly move, but then I don't know how, but with a flick of his hand, he revealed somewhere in the US, and he showed it to me, before clenching his hand into a fist and instantly destorying the city! It was horrible... And I was so weak... I couldn't... I couldn't stop him." She spoke gravely, and began to cry at the end. That, instantly caused him to worry for the girl; he HATED it when girls cried, especcially her. "Hey now, don't cry, it's ok. It won't happen, I'll make sure of it." He said softly to the girl in an effort to stop her tears. He wanted to comfort her then, but, she was temporarily out of his reach. "I'm really starting to get scared." She wispered, "Don't worry, feh, like hell I'd let anything happen, they'd have to fight with me first, and they wouldn't win." He said, his voice was tinted with cockiness. She sighed before speaking, "God, you're too cocky little boy." She said with a small laugh, triggering his growl; She giggled, "I swear, you're part dog or something! Like Inu yasha!" She said jokingly of course. "Feh." He said closing his eyes at the girls comment, "Stupid btich that's impossible." He mummbled, he was then answered with the loud ringing of one of the buttons being pressed on the other side of the conversation. It caused an instant pain to seer through his sensitive ear, he pulled his head away, "Shit!" He yelled touching his ear lightly, before placing his other ear next to the ear piece of his cordless black phone. He prepared to yell at the girl, only to be greeted with silence; she had hung up on him. He growled dangerously; he sat up quickly while almost throwing the phone against the wall, but held back this action. In a flash, he was sitting in front of his computer; he had walked out of his bedroom, down a hall, took a turn and was now sitting at the fairly new desktop computer. With a few clicks of his mouse, he signed onto his AIM, to look for the girl who was always on. Not seeing her screen name listed he growled again, while glaing at the screen, he sighed off and signed on her screen name with a small smirk.

ss4gtmonica: Gr! i really should change my pw!  
ss4gtmonica: feh, yeah u should if u dun want me hacking on 2 here ss4gtmonica: w/e... im sorry... i kind of over reaccted.

That instantly hit his concience, making hiim feel guilty for his name calling when she was scared and he had just nearly made her feel better. He sighed, not responding for a moment, before typing,

ss4gtmonica: its ok. im sorry 2. i shouldnt have called u dat. 4give me?  
ss4gtmoinca: lol only if you forgive me. ss4gtmonica: ok, deal den.  
ss4gtmonica: are ya gonna go bak on your s/n now?  
ss4gtmonica: in a minute, i wanna c wat type of guys ur talkin 2.  
ss4gtmoinca: get off now!  
ss4gtmonica: fine fine... im goin...

He waited there for five minutes, getting ready to tell off any guy who mentioned something he didnt find acceptable for them to be talking to her about.

ss4gtmonica: ... you're still here. ss4gmonica: ... damn you ss4gtmonica: lolol luv ya too!  
ss4gtmonica: feh.  
ss4gtmonica: psh ss4gtmonia: feh!  
ss4gtmonica: psh! psh! psh! psh! psh!  
ss4gtmonica: feh! fine you win already!  
ss4gtmonica: . oh yay!

He sighed off her screen name with a small grumble. before getting on his own screen name.

darkendlight6: Hey ss4gtmonica: hey ss4gtmonica: i was thinkin... well, is it really safe to talking about the visions on the phone? i mean it's rly easy to tap into phone lines and all. darkendlight6: i guess ur rite, mayb we shouldnt... think its safer to talk through here?  
ss4gtmonica: well, here they kno our age, and y would some1 wanna read all of this? so yea i do.  
ss4gtmonica: sighs what are we gonna do tho? we're just two kids.  
darkendlight6: wit powers. we see in 2 the future, how many ppl do u know who can dat? holds up 2 fingers that many.  
ss4gtmonica: tru...i donno i guess. ss4gtmonica: hey... can you come over tonight?  
darkendlight6: yeah, will ur parents let me?  
ss4gtmonica: yea... lol why wouldnt they?  
darkendlight6: idk.  
darkendlight6: wut time do u want me over there?  
ss4gtmonica: anytime is fine.  
darkendlight6:ite, let me call my mom and let her kno and ill start walkin over ss4gtmonica: hold up there, i'll meet you up somewhere k? so you dont have to walk all the way over here by yourself, we'll get some lunch too.  
darkndlight6: ite, bring something with you to defend urself.  
ss4tmoinca: lol, i wont need anything if you're there.  
darkendlight6: im talking about on the way over to me.  
ss4gtmonica: dont worry, i gots my pepper spray. ill meet ya at the starbucks in westwood village k?  
darkendlight6: ite. bye ss4gtmonica: bye bye see ya soon!  
ss4gtmonica signed off at: 12:24:36

he ignored his gut feeling that he shouldn't hav allowed her to walk over to him, and stood up with a small sigh, bringing up a fairly tanned hand and raking it through his considerably long black hair. He smirked lightly and stood... Now, steal the phone back from his siter, grab a few things, and he could leave.

Else where, the girl cawled out of her bed, her laptop at the foot of the large creme blanket covered bed, and her cell phone on the side table. She hummed lightly to herself, her pajama covered body enjoyed the feeling of the morning air hitting her body. She smiled lightly, sh had made her way into a small bathroom and looked into her reflection; her fair skin was fine almost glowed in contrast to her black hair, and the bangs that hit her blue-gray eyes. She had already been through her morning reautines, but applied a bit of dark blue eye liner and black mascara. She then tossed her clothes off of her body and quickly got dressed.

She walked out of her three story house, her cell phone in her knee length black bondage capri pocket, along with some money and pepper spray, which occasionally jingled as she walked down the nearly empty street. The streed was framed by evergreen and cherry blossom trees, along with flowers and various oher plants. The nieghborhood was quiet though close to a place where gands often gathered. She still was humming while walking in her mid calf length combat boots. She paused when she heard something behind her and looked, but found nothing. With a shrug of her shoulders, she continued onward.

She was so close to her destination, she could see it from the bus stop she was next to now, however, suddenly, a hand wrapped its way over her mouth as she attemped to scream, the rough hand jerked her closer and against her attacker's body she moved violently, jerking around madly trying to get loose. He yelled at her, but in her panic, she was unable to process his words. She stompped on his foot, causing his hand to loosen, she moved her head, "Inu boy!" She cried out; it was his nickname. She prayed he'd hear her call.

He had been waiting there for 10 minnutes now, she was really late, usually she arrived around the same time he did. He sighed, "Where could she be?" He asked himself lightly, before hearing the call to him not even a block away. He looked over the crowded parking lot and saw her, the man that hand her captive looking an aweful lot like... He gasped, it was the man from their visions! He reached next to his backpack, whipping out his sheathed katana, he slid the sheath off of it quickly placing it ontop of his bag and running so fast, he was only a blurr. He arrived to the girl in seconds, and was now pressing the blade against the man's throat. "Let. Her. go. NOW." he ordered dangerouly, his eyes almost seemed to flicker red for a moment. The man, carried obvious fear in his red orbs, and he smiled at the boy instantly letting the girl in his arms go. She moved away from him, and in a second was behind the boy that had saved her, touching his shoulders lightly her eyes were brightened with the tears that shined in them, "Who are you?" She asked with a shaky voice, "You may call me, Naraku." He said simply, smirking, before literally vanishing into thin air. Four eyes widened, before the dark brown eyes turned to the pair of blue-grey ones and looked in shock at them. She wrapped her arms around him, before brurying her head in his chest, "I'm so scared." She whispered. He had heard it, even though it was lightly muffled by his clothing. He brough up a tanned hand and laid it against her head, while wrapping the other arm around her waist shyly, still holding the kantana in his hand. "Shhhh, don't worry he's gone now. Let's go get some food ok?" He said in an attempt to get her mind off of the resent event. She nodded lihtly against his chest before pulling away. He smiled down at her, and moved the arm that was previously against her dark hair, to around her shoulders. They began walking to the starbucks. Once they were there, he put away his kantana and they ate and drank with conversation, before heading back, with no unusual disturbances. 

Hours passed, and soon it was sunset, the golden light only providing enough light for them to see eachother in one of the rooms on the lowest floor of the three story house. She sighed lightly and rested her head on the boy's shoulder. In front of the two a few eppisodes of Inu yasha was playing, but neither of them were really watching it, they were both too wrapped up in their own thoughts. He looked down at the black hair of the girl resting her head on his strong shoulder. He reached out to the wooden coffee table in front of them and clicked the power off. The screen instantly went black as did the room; in the darkness she looked at him, he instantly wrapped his arms around the girl and buried his face into her hair, inhaling deeply so he could smell her beautiful scent of the usual lilacs. She sighed and wrapped her own arms around the boy, almost nervously. "I want you to be prepared to fight alone... I'll die protecting you, without me... You have to learn how to not be dependant on me." He spoke softly, "N-no. I already saw it... I die first. Besides, you think I'd let you die protecting me?" She asked in a small voice, "What? How?" "We were fighting that man we saw today, don't know how but... I got stabbed and- -" She paused hearing her parents coming down the stairs. The instantly twisted themselves and pulled a blanket over their laps and closed their eyes silently and quickly. The older man and woman walking down the stiars and the strong hand of the older man turned on the light to reveal to two seemingly sleeping children, "Guess they're really tired. We'll leave them, they'll wake up later." The man spoke in a deep and powerful voice, "Yeah, must say so. We'll leave them a note though." the woman next to him spoke in a deep voice for a woman. The two quickly retreated upstairs after turning the light back off and left the teenagers alone in the house. They both opened their eyes but did not move out of the new positions. his arms tightened around her, "Well.. I got stabbed, by someone else, some miko looking chick, I was weak, and then I had a sai next to me, don't know where the other one was though... Anyhow, I pushed myself up, stabbed her and fell foward in death, the last sound I heard was you whsipering my name." She said, completeing her staement from earlier; she had been lying but for his good. He nodded gravely, his lips were tugged down in a frown, "Hn." He said, he closed his eyes, feeling regret wash over him... regret from what though? He shruggged off the emotion and just sighed, "Don't worry... we won't reach that point for a long time... I'll make sure it doesn't come true." He whispered into her ebony hair. She nodded softly, "I feel so safe when you're here it's the only time I can sleep peacefully." She whispered, her eyes became heavy and they fell. "It's the only time I can sleep peacefully too... 'Cause it's the only time I know you're really safe. G'night little girl." He whispered once her breath had evened and the sleeping world claimed her for their own. He held back a smirk, he could never call her little girl, she always got furious at him everytime he did, so this was the one time he could say it. He sighed contently, and waited for several minutes, before he felt safe to allow himself to dwell into this alternate universe.

In her dreaming world, she was floating in an endless plain of black. She opened her eyes and gasped, and heard it echo for what seemed like endlesss miles. She looked around with silence ringing in her ears; she looked down, she was in some weird outfit. A short pleated and tattered grape purple, her top was a silver belly shirt, it would've been sleeveless if it wasn't for the off-white see-through fabric sown into the shirt for sleeves, they went down to her elbow. She looked to her shoulder, expecting to see her fairly long black hair resting on her shoulder, but it wasn't there. She moved her wrist length black gloved hands go up to her head, to find her hair was tied up in a high bun. She dropped her hand back down to her side and looked to her feet; they were covered in knee length black boots. She bit her plain pearl pink lips and looked around again expecting to see nothing, but prayed she'd see someone or something. Her prayers were answered when she saw a familiar but unfamiliar character floating ahead of her. It looked like.. a human version of Inu yasha, down to the fire rat red haori and hakanma... But, he was just... a legend... wasn't he? She somehow began almost swimming towards him, it seemed the only way for her to move. She was soon floating in front of the ebony haired boy, he was still asleep from what it looked like, his breathing was even and he looked relaxed. She touched his shoulders and shook him lightly, untl his dark eyes opened a minute later, she reconized those dark eyes... they belonged to her best friend, "Inu boy?" She questioned lightly, her voice continued to echo. The boy looked at her with wide eyes and a slighly parted mouth before looking into her still blue-grey eyes and relaxing, "Yes it's me... Sango-chan is that you?" He asked softly.

She nodded, "Yeah... it's me." She responded softly; originally her nickname had been Kagome since how they were with eachother, but ever since they met their other best friend, she gave up her nickname to her friend, who wished to have the nick name belonging to the long deceased miko. The girl nicknamed Sango, instantly wrapped her arms around the red fabric colored waist, "Where are we?" She asked lightly; somehow, in one way or another, the world began to twist and blend, it swirled, and soon they stood on a beach, their feet were planted on the cool yellow sand. It was night, only lit by the full silvery moon that was overhead. The beach was perfectly empty execpt for the two and a man that stood before them. The boy peeled the girl off of him and placed her behind him while galring at the man, "What the hell do you want with us?" He askd bravely, instinctivly, his hand went to the hilt of his kantana. the man only nodded at him, signaling the boy to draw his kantana - - which was old and rusty. He grasped inadiuably, while watching a gold magic wash over him and his sword. He instantly felt ten times stronger; his eyes changed to the color of the honey magic, that had tansformed his sword into a huge fang, which somehow was effortlessly for him to hold. His perviously long and black hair was now shinning a bright silver. He tossed a look back to the girl who stood shocked while looking at him, in her hands, instantly appeared a dark green bow, and a qiver full of arrows appeared as well, slung over her shoulder. He looked back to the man, who looked slightly shocked, but he quickly masked it, looking stoic; "I want the girl she has what I want... the shikon no tama." He spoke in a sinisiter voice, "Like hell she does! Leave her alone! If you even want to touch her, you'll have to get through me first." He spoke with a deadly tone. He felt an instant heat arraise in his hip it burned and seered through his body, he instantly fell to his knees, refusing to allow the scream to part from his lips. A chunk of half a silvery pink gem flew out from him and into the hand of the girl. The girl was already holding the other half, and it instantly united and became the complete shikon no tama. The man before laughed him, previously hidden in the shadows, but he stepped foward, showing he was the man he had told them to call Naraku. The boy growled dangerously; and the girl began paniking. She began thinking instantly, as Naraku began running towards them; everything seemed to move in slow motion from that point on. She looked down at the gem and began focusing all of her energy, soul and strength into the gem and prayed. It began glowing and soon shattered, the shards lit the night sky and flew all over. Naraku froze, the boy turned back to the girl who was falling to the ground, with almost soulless eyes. in a flash he caught her and grabbed her and closing his eyes. His kanatana was now resting on the ground next to them. 


	3. Chapter 3

The both immedietly awoke and gasped, while their eyes flew open, and his arms tightened around the girl, "Did that really happen?" She asked in a whisper. She looked down and lifted up her baggy shirt and pulled down her loose black bonage pants, to reveal her creamy white hip, now a light bruise decorated it. She looked up at him, his eyes laid on the bruise in shock before moving her to one side while pulling his jeans, to reveal his own bruise on his tanned hip, "I think it did." His voice was filled with horror, shock an fear. "B-but why did it come to me? It would mean I'm the protector b-but that'd mean I'd have to be the reincarnation of... the last incarnate... A-and you turned into Inu yasha, tetsuaiga and all... does that mean the legend was... true?" She spoke softly and questioned outloud, not expecting an asnwer. A light, elderly and elegant female voice filled their minds,

"You are the curent protector of the shikon no tama young mistress, who is called Sango. Yet, she wasn't your previous in carnate, unlike someone you know. The legened as you know it was, somewhat true. Inu Yasha and Kikyou did fall in love, they did betray eachother. Inu yasha did sleep on the tree until the young miko named Kagome arrived through the well and freed him. She was the one to shatter the shard, they did meet all of those people, Kouga did fall in love with Kagome. Inu yasha was indeed a prince, and his brother Sesshoumaru, a lord. All of the characters you know, did exist, plus many more. Inu yasha and Kagome, did gather all of the shards, each of them had half of the shard after they got them from Naraku. After one night, when Kagome spied on Inu yasha and Kikyou together, Sesshoumaru raped her, and took her from his younger brother knowing that losing the girl would be the most painful thing that could happen to him. Kagome's heart still belonged to Inu yasha, she tried to tell him, but while Inu yasha was lone, he battled and faught at one time, he was taken on 100 to one. He won that battle in a miracle, but the person who launched all of those demons at Inu yasha- - or rather hanyou named Naraku, continued to launch demons at him. And, the next time he attacked Inu yasha, he killed him. It was peaceful for him, he died looking at the ocean and the beach, the wind blew- - one of the two of his elements, and behind him with the deep forest he had ran from. He was discovered by Kaede's vllage a few days later they had all been looking for him. They held a funeral for him, and his sword was destoryed, the hilt was burned with him and the blade or rather fang, was placed in a mountain. Everyone took different paths, Kagome commited suicide shortly after Inu yasha's funeral, but not before praying and wishing for them to have a second chance. Sango and Miroku, married, had children, who had children, before they died.

Shippou lived for a long time, but was torn appart by both Inu Yasha's and Kagome's deaths. He knew Kagome was soon to die after they announced the hanyou dead, but he loved the two very dearly. He took on the role of his surrogate father's as a protector and a wondering samurai. The little kitsune grew, faught and was seen as a hero to all of the western lands. He eventually had a family, settled down and died at an old age. Kaede died years after Kagome and Inu yasha's death, in her old age, she died in her sleep. Sesshoumaru married Rin - - his rightful mate one day, but before she could grow too old, she recieved an untimly death. He froze her body in a secret place only he knows about. Kouga and him are still alive to this day, as is Naraku and Kikyou. Kirara as well is alive, though in hiding. The demon world, and everything such as mikos, mages, witches all of those are now hidden and unknown the human world, demons are disguised as human. You must never speak of this to anyone execpt eachother for a while, and keep a low profile." The voice spoke. They sat in silence for several minutes, processing all of the information, "So, we have to pick up where they left off and kill that bastard Naraku." He said eventally. She nodded with a small smile, "You make it sound so easy." He snorted, "Feh." She giggled lightly, "That all you're gonna say to me?" "No." He tightened his arms around her and held her close to him, instantly silencing her. He smirked lightly, "I love you..." He began, she instantly felt her heart pound, "Like a sister" Ouch. That hurt. Bad. "I love you too." She said, faking a happy voice. She internally slapped herself she was being stupid again. She liked- - possibly loved him and he had no idea It reamined silent for a bit, her mind dwelled in the past, searching for some unknown answer, while his mind was set in the future, looking for some escape, some way to not allow these horrible things to happen. Both of their minds eventually bleneded intot he present, and they stood up together, "Now the question is, what is going to happen now?" He asked most gravely. She whimpered lightly and closed her eyes tightly and he sighed and pressed his lips against her clothed shoulder. His eyes were reflecting uncertainty, as was his heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

A month passed, the sun still shined as brightly as it had the previous month, the golden rays of Setember beamed down on them, the plants were green and fully alive. Out side the tanned boy stared a girl who walked across the street and sighed living across from him, was a gorgeous girl. She was short though, but that was fine, she had amazing dirty brown hair that always seemed to be styled perfectly, and her dark brown eyes were always high lighted in some way. She was an awesome dresser, having all the latest things from ambercrombie and finch, or gap or any fashionable place. She always had a sweet smile on her face and seemed like an angel. All the guys were falling head over heels for this new girl. He had already befriended her, and since he knew she was going onto aim, he quickly hopped on as well.

o0bubbleluver0o: Hi darkendlight6: hey wuts up?  
o0bubblelver: nm u?  
darkendlight6: nm darkendlight6: just listenin 2 music.

ss4gtmonica: hey darkendlight6: hi ss4gtmonica: hows it goin?  
ss4gtmonica: oh, and i have somethin to tell you too

o0bubbleluver0o: oh cool, so what type of music do you like?  
darkendlight6: mainly rock and rap, some pop, ne thing that isnt relgious. u?  
o0bubbleluver0o: lolz same.  
darkendlight6: kewl. do u have a bf?  
o0bubbleluver0o: nah, just broke up tho darkendlight6: oh... im sorry.  
o0bubbleluver0o: its ok.

Him and the new girl's conversation went on for trirty minutes while he continued to inadvertantly ignored the girl nicknamed Sango

ss4gtmonica: ... guess im not important to you... i can take a hint. well then... bye ss4gtmonica signed off at: 1:32:45 pm

He growled once he finally looked at her IM and felt slightly guilty, but continued to talk to the new girl.

She looked in the mirror and pulled down her shirt, the blood continued to drip down from the bite mark on her neck. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, and eventually mixed with the blood that dripped down her neck and down to her black t-shirt she reached down on the white bathroom counter, picked up a dark navy towel and pressed it against her neck. She closed her eyes tightly, her tears were painted grey, from the mascara and eye liner she had been wearing, now smeared on her cheeks. She whimpered lightly and pulled the bloody rag away and examined it as well as she could, before the metalic crimson liquid blocked her from defining it again. She looked around, looking for an answer. She picked up her nearby blue cell phone and dailed a number "K-Kagome-chan?" She questioned once she heard someone pick up, "Yeah? What's wrong?" The new slightly deeper voice asked concerned for her friend, "I- I... M-my n-eck..." She tried to contined, but the phone slipped out of her weak hand her muscled relaxed, her visions grew blurry before she fell to the floor, leaving her friend screaming for her for a minute before hanging up.

The boy sighed contently after seeing the new girl signing off. He began day dreaming about her in all of her beauty coming over to him, and... his pleasant day dream was interupted by his sister throwing the phone at his head, it made contact, before he could react to it however, his sister was gone, he decided he'd get back his sister later, it could be the new girl. "Hello?" He asked in a hopefuly voice, "Oh god... Inu boy, sh-she... Oh god, I don't know what happened, you got to check on her.  
sh-she said something about her neck... and she didn't answer me!" The voice in hysterics rang in his ear. He felt his heart stop, "What? Who? What happened?" He asked trying to make sense of the hysterical girl, "Sango-chan... she called me all she said was my neck! I don't know what's wrong, b-but then she stopped talking and I heard a loud sound and... she wouldnt answer!" She explained crying, "Hey don't worry, it was probably just a joke, I'll go check it though and I'll call you when I get there." He offered quickly hanging up the phone. He felt himself become overan with fear, he bolted up and out the door, quickly telling his sister he wouldnt be home until tommorow. He raced down the street.

He pounded on the door once he got there, only to be greeted with nothing. He growled dangerously before running down two houses and down an overgrown staircase on the side of the green and white house. He quickly made it down, and across the two yards, before winding up the six foot fence that surrounded the house of her. He pulled it lightly and crawled through the small gap. he heard her dark dog barking and racing towards him, but thankfully the dog recongized him by now, so he just wagged his long tail and licked the running boy's hand, while running next to him and up the blue-gray stair case that led up to the deck. He pushed open the glass screen door and looked around wildly before looking directly ahead to see the young girl laying in a developing puddle of blood that was under her. He collasped on his knees before her and picked her up, flipping her over so she was on her back. Her long black hair stuck to some of the blood and now dried tears on her cheeks. The look of her made his heart wrench, and he touched the still barely bleeding neck injury. Effortlessly, he tore his shirt and tied it tightly over her neck, making sure she could still breath ofcouse. He then picked her up with ease and walked into the bed room only a hallway away. He sat her down on the messy bed. He wanted to do something to make her come back to him, to come into the concious state. He hugged her tightly and placed his forehead against her bandaged neck. He stayed like that for a moment, before pulling away hesitantly, and going into the bathroom and finding the girl's dark blue cell phone on the green and white tiled floor. He quickly dialed the other girl's number, "Hello?" She asked in a calmer voice, you could still hear that she had been crying. "Hey, I need you to find information on cuts to the neck, ok?" He asked of her, "Um.. ok. Is she ok?" She asked timidly, "Yes." He said simply,

"Ok. I'll call you back with it in a bit." "K. Bye." He whispered clicking the power off. He walked back intot he bed room and sat next to the girl, his eyes were glued to her tear stained face. His heart ached painfully, and he closed his dark eyes, he was such an idiot, he should've paid more attension to her when he was supossed to. "Please, please forgive me." He whispered, before these words made their way through his lips, he had leaned down and hid his face in her hair, next to her ear. "Hey, you stole my line." He heard whsipered. He gasped and pulled away with wide eyes.

Though the voice was so rough and seemed so weak, it was unmistakably her voice! He looked dow to see her eyes at half-mast, she smiled weakly at him and brought a weak and shaking pale hand to his cheek, "Hey now, you're always telling me not to be so scared, and you should see yourself, you look like you've seen a ghost. C'mon now you're scaring me, you're supossed to be the brave one remember?" her smile remained on her face as she spoke. He looked at her for several minutes before responding; he bent down and wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair, "Don't ever do that again. I was so scared... I was so afraid I was going to lose you! You stupid girl, never ever pull anything like that again." he spoke softly, he wanted to be more harsh and strict with her, but he couldn't. Not then. The girl remained quiet and in shock at the boy's words. Her smile gew and she closed her eyes, just enjoying being in his arms. After a few heavanly moments, the girl spoke again, "You're so silly. You know I'll always be with you, you can never lose me. I'll never leave you." She whispered opening her eyes, he instsntly held her closer, "I'll never let that happen, I'll never let you die before me." He said, he didn't noticed but she tensed instantly. She closed her eyes again bitterly. She had had a vision about this very matter.

The darkness hid almost all of the green forest, the bright green leafs reflected some of the moon light above. She was panting and running at such a high speed, faster than she ever imagined she could run. Of course, as she was running one of the dark brown roots of the tree hidden in the earth caught her foot, she landed roughly on the ground and skidded a foot or so, she opened her eyes after the impact to see the man called Naraku standing above her. He smirked lightly and chuckled deeply, she glared at him and tried to scoot back while still on the ground in her torn kimono. it had once been a beautiful but plain white kimono and obi, but now, the bottom - -which used to reach her ankles was tattered, it hung at her mid thigh in most of it, and to her knee in a small portiton; it was now off white in color and had several holes and tares in it. The obi, which used ot be thick was now only a thin strip of fabric. Still panting, she tried to kick him from her postition on the ground it was in vain, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her closer to him, "You pervert!" She screamed loudly, in a flash there was the blade of a katana pressed against her neck, "Scream again and die." He stated simply, she looked down and closed her eyes looking for some way to escape, "You want what I have of the shikon no tama... You're not getting it!" She said bravely, tears began spilling down her cheeks, washing away the dirt in little paths;

she knew this would mean her life, "Inu Yasha!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, instantly, the silvery pink shards she had hidden in her kimono left, going flying away through the forest. The hanyou with crimson eyes growled at the girl below him, "Useless wench." He commented. He pulled back his blade and stabbed her in the chest, then left, left her to die. Pain was seering through her, her vision was blurry, she knew she wouldn't last, but she also knew, it would be ok... it would be... In all of her mind's mist, she made out the form of the boy she had fallen in love with above her side, he was crying - - it was the first time she had ever seen him cry; she felt cold and warm at the same time, it felt like she was being held, but seeing him like that, broke her heart. "You can't leave...you can't leave me." She heard his voice echo in her mind, she reached out ino his palm, where he held all of the shards of the shikon no tama, witht he small touch, she unighted all of the shards. His eyes had followed her hand, then he looked back up at her, seeing her in all of her weakness. The pain still rung in her body and mind, but she forced herself to hang on. She couldn't leave... yet. She smiled at him, "I love you... Not like a brother, I always wanted to be with you... But I knew you didn't love me like that... I knew I couldn't have you so I wanted to see you happy.. Please, smile for me o-o-one last t-t-i-ime" She asked of him, her voice had became weak and practically unuseable. He shook his head lightly, shock and another emotion she couldn't read stained his eyes, hot tears still streamed down his face,

"S-stop crying. You're supossed to be the brave one, remember?" She spoke softly, in almost a whisper, she pushed aside the pain magically. Her eyes became heavy, like cement, and they began drifting closed slowly, he continued to shake his head; "I can't be brave not without you, you can't leave me! I love you... you can't do this... I can't beat him without you, just hold on, I'll go get help, I'll go find - -" He was cut off by her shaking finger being placed on his lips, at his intake of breath, he could already smell her scent being tinted with death, " Don't say y-you love me p-please, I know you don't mean it, i-it's just your way of repaying m-me, you love h-her, n-not me... Aa-nd...You have to... kill Naraku... You have to... beat him... You have to stay strong... You can.. live without me... You can do...any...thing... I lo...ve... you...with...ever...y...thing... I...have.It's...to...o...late...fo...r...me...I...lov..e...you... and..I'm..no..t...afra...id..." She said, speaking her last words. After the words had been spoken, her eyes closed for the last time, and the sweet air that had filled her lungs, released itself from the prison in her lungs, her young heart stopped beating, and as the strong muscle in her body relaxed, all of the rest followed, leaving the man who had been holding her in his arms, to look down at her dead body, in regret, pain, agony and love.

She opened her eyes painfully and moved her lips over until they were pressed against his neck, she held them there for a moment before pulling away. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, "Besides your neck I mean, I can feel it, something's bothering you." he added after a moment. She hesitated for a moment, and was silent, "I'll tell you later. Promise." She whispered. she leaned her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes, "Will you sleep with me?" She asked in a small voice, "WHAT!" he asked in shock, "I mean lay down beside me or hold me and go to sleep with me, smart one." She said with a small laugh knowing well where his mind was, in the gutter. "Oh. Yeah, sure." He said, with cheeks painted a light pink. He walked over to the other side of her bed, removed his shoes and climbed under the sandy colored covers and sheets and scooted over till he was next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She turned onto her side, and placed her head right under his shoulder on his chest, he was laying on his back. She closed her eyes, "Thank you... Love you." She whispered before falling asleep literally seconds after. He smiled down at the black hair he saw from the angle he was at. He sighed contently, everything seemed just like a blur to him, but she was ok... she was safe now, nothing could happen to her now. He allowed for his eyes to drift close for a moment, only to be snapped out of it and shocked when the phone in his hand started ringing loudly, in fear of waking the girl next ot him, he turned it on quickly, and answered, speapking softly, "Hello?" He asked in a whisper, "Hey I couldn't find anyhting sorry." She whispered with regret tainted her voice. He only grunted lightly in responce and hung up regretfully. He sighed and just looked down with eyes filled with love, concern, and pain for the girl. He instantly clenched his eyes closed, and his muscles tightened in his body, his hands closed in a tight fist where his even short nails dug into his skin and allowed blood to begin to appear on his covered palm. He shook lightly, "Damn it, I was supossed to protect her, I'm so supossed to protect her... and this is what happens, this is all my fault... this is all my fault... this is- -" His whipser to himself was interupted, "It's not your fault Inu boy, its mine. Just hold me." He heard her sleepy whisper interupted his own meant to be personal monologe. He turned lightly and rested himself next to her, before placing his lips against her neck with a small bit of pressure. He waited before her breath evened out again before pulling back and inhaling her scent of lilacs. Instantly, he felt himself relax and his eyes became heavy as well; he slid them closed quickly and his muscles soon all relaxed, his breath evened out and the sleeping world took ahold of him as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

She spun rapidly, her ebony hair was flying all around her as she did; her soft voice was whispering a powerful chant and a pure white hue surrounded her. She suddendly froze and his eyes went to her feet, which were somehow not even touching the ground. His lips became slightly parted as his jaw fell, his eyes became wide and he took in all of the girl . Her cheeks had a tint of pink, her eyes were a clouded and determind blue-grey, her coal-colored locks was spread out around her shoulders and her back which was barely covered by the pure white halter top that covered her upper body. Her long creamy white legs were only barely covered by a short white layered skirt that you would imagine a fairy would wear. In her hand was a staff, almost a head taller than her; it was mostly silver with ice blue colored vines leading to the top, where a large sapphire gem was held in place by the vines. This gem also shared the hue of the girl and was eminiting a serious power. Her eyes seem to peirce through him effortlessly, and she spoke softly to him, "He came, hurry and hide. This is his territory here, he can kill us effortlessly while we're here. Only I can fight here, get behind me." Her soft voice was only in a whiper but somehow he had understood her perfectly. With a quick nod and a simple bit of time, he was behind her and using his still chocolate bown eyes to scan the area. After a few moments passed, the man covered in the white baboon cloak and sea green mask appeared in front of them. His mask disinegrated into a light black powder that fell quickly to reveal his stilll seemingly young face. His lips were twisted in a smirk, his crimson orbs held his confidence in himself, and his pale skin glowed with curroptness unlike the girl's holy creamy skin. " My miko, such beauitful miko." He said softly, taking a step closer. The boy couldn't help but to let the growl emerge from his throat at the comment of him calling her his. With a quick swing of her arm, the staff's head was pointed directly at the blood red eyed man. He chuckled lightly, "Leave him alone, whats going on is between you and me Naraku." she spoke with a deadly tone, which cause the boy to intake a sharp breath in shock he had never heard her use such a harsh tone before, especcially like that. He chuckled again as if this was some play ground game that went on between first graders. He reaced foward and grabbed the gem-like orb that was only held in place by the vines almost effortlessly, he cringed a little and black sparks seemed to shoot at him from the gem. The boy heard his girl gasp lightly and he watched her arms shake lightly, her eyes filled with tears of pain. She closed her eyes tightly and screamed loudly, releasing a blast of pure miko energy causing a white light to temporarily engulf the area, blinding him, Naraku and the girl. When he felt the light ebb away he opened his eyes to see Naraku kneeling weakly a fair distance away he growled lightly then searched for the girl with his chocolate colored eyes. he found her laying just infront of him, her eyes open but seemingly souless like she was possessed or passed out. He crawled forward lightly and touched the girl who was laying on her back. He gently pulled her up into his arms, so he was holding her bridal style; he nuzzled the very top of her head and closed his eyes tightly, "What ever your problem is, its mine as well." he whispered softly and lightly.

His eyes fluttered open slowly to only be greated with the silent darkness. He blinked several times and allowed his senses to adjust. He hadn't felt the weight in his arms so when he heard the small grunt, he almost jumped before remembering exactly where he was. he thouched her shoulder lightly and placed his lips softly against her hair. "Wake up now Sango-chan." He spoke almost in a whisper, but not quite that softly. He watched her eyes flutter before opening fully and blinking a few times before smiling gently up at him and wrapping her thin arms around him. His lips molded into a smile from the contact and him remain silently and contently there for a few moments, allowing her to fully wake up. "I don't know what in the world bit me." She said in a whisper, her voice was shaking, which told him she was close to tears. He shushed her quickly, "Don't worry I'll kill whatever did bite you, don't worry." He whispered chastly and protectivly; she was his, and no one would mess with what was his. She instantly relaxed from this and hid her face within his clothed chest. "Lemme look at you neck now." He said somewhat in a rough voice, nothing the girl wans't used to. She shook her head froms side to side and he growled lightly, "Let me look at it." He said again with more force. She once again answered him with the shake of her head, plus a little muffled, "No." He growled again, "Damn it, let me see it!" He said with twice as much force. Hesitantly, she pulled back and looked at him with a pout on her face, she wasn't at all intimidated for she knew he'd never hurt her, but she didn't like him getting mad at her for obvious reasons. He looked down and touched it gingerly with one hand, "It doesn't look too bad, but there's something not right about it..." He paused and moved closer to it and it instantly hit him, "A demon bit you!" he added in a quiet awe.

She looked at him questionably, "So?" Suddenly just as the boy's mouth opened, it was instantly silenced by the overwhemling feeling of darkness and the presense of a sinister soul. "Naraku." She whispered, on that cue, the man wearing a simple purple businss suit appeared infront of them. His ebony locks were tied back in a low pony tail and his crimson eyes were hidden by green colored contacts. The man stood infront of the bed, the two instantly sat up, the boy insinctivly tried to get infront of the girl, but she had crawled off the bed and stood infront of the hanyou. The boy quickly hopped off and look at the girl in shock, her face was painted with a scowl of anger, and he has never once seen her so mad. "What do you know about this?" She asked in a low voice, she almost began trambling with the rage and hatred for the man in front of her. He touched her neck gingerly and watched her blue-gray eyes flicker with anger, "This bite? It is my own handy work, by the next full moon, you will belong to me. Your soul mine, all of you, you will not be able to refuse as you do now. You will die, because your purity will die. I'm already flowing in your veins, though currently it is dormant." He smirked at her shocked expression and began to laugh and grin once her tears of rage began spilling down her cheeks. The boy stood quietly shook and filled with anger,

"You fucking bastard, she isn't yours to take! I won't allow you to take her!" he yelled stepping closer to them. Naraku only continued to hold the smirk on his face, "You don't know what you're talking about, you are still young and stupid, you might understand when you are older. Just watch me kill her slowly, you'll be helpless to stop me." He laughed at the hidden pain and fear in the deep brown eyes. "Never! I'll die protecting her!" He yelled lashing foward suddenly and swinging a punch at the taller man; it hit him square in the jaw, his head was whipped to the side and he symbled backwards.Naraku's eyes flashed brightly and he clenched his fist, trigging the girl to grunt and fall to her knees in pain, with clutching her neck with both hands. The boy's eyes widened and he fell beside the girl and touching her back lightly, trying not to panic but failing. "Bastard." He whispered under his breath, listening to the girl trying to breath, but failing for serval moments.

Her black hair hid her face and he had never felt more useless, he bent his head foward and closed his eyes painfully. He looked up once her heard she no longer struggled to inhale or exhale, and was just slowly trying to catch her breath. She lifted her head up, parting her black veil of hair; she was a little paler than usual from lack of air, her eyes searched for the man who had effortlessly put her in such pain. He pulled her to him, "That bastard will pay." He promised her in a whisper. She only answered with a small whimper of unknown tension. "You shouldn't get involved, he'll hurt you too." She said after countless moments of silence, he only looked down at her for a while, planning out his words, "I could never sit here and watch you get hurt knowing I could do somethin' to prevent it. I love you too much for that, seeing you in pain... It destroys me, I don't know why or how your pain effects me so much, but it does. I never want to see you in pain, no matter what, I'd rather die than to have you experience pain even for a second." He spoke in a whisper, knowing she would hear and feel the truth burning in his words. He could feel her smile and nuzzle against him sweetly and lovingly. "When love is ki-i-i-ind, cheerful and free, love's sure to find welcome from me, but when love brings, heart ache and pain, tears and such things, love may go hang." She sung out in ryhthm. He looked down at the music and paused her, "Higher on brings." he said studying her music, she sighed, "How much higher?" she asked. "I'll tell you when, just go up the scale on do re." he instructed. She nodded as she hummed 'do' an octive below the song, "Do, Re, Me, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do." She sung. He nodded, "Keep on going," She nodded again her blue-grey eyes widening slightly, "Re, Me, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do." She sung, holding out the last 'Do'. "La." He said with a small nod, taking a break from looking at the small packet of music and looking into her eyes. She nodded and re-sung the whole phrase. He nodded and gave a half smile, "Ok, now for the last page... You got to get high on these fuckers." He said. She sighed, sitting up straighter on the wooden chair, "Yeah, I know." She said simply. "Alright go." He said suddenly sending her into an instant song, "Do Do Do Do-o-o I swear young love may go, for ought I ca-re... To Jeri- To Jericho!" She sung hitting unbelieveably high notes. He just blinked in amazment, "Perfect." He smiled down at her, "Your turn, what are you playing? Heart Shaped Box?" She asked, "Well, in the group 'playing yellow submarine. 'Playing Heart shaped box, Silver and cold, and Pretty woman" He said simply with a shrug. "Seesh! Ton 'a solos there. 'Ite, well I have my copy of the music, start playing!" She instructed sternly with a small laugh as she looked down a the music.

He began playing flawlessly, managing to play every single chord perfectly, and keeping in exact ryhthm of the song. Once he finished, her eyes got large and her lips stuck out, giving him a pouting look, "Not fair! You play perfetly, and I sing with a ton of flaws!" She said crossing her arms over her chest lightly. He laughed, and stood up, setting his blue electric guitar against the couch then stretched his tanned arms above his head. "Your not leaving me are you?" She asked with a small whimper. "No. I'm staying the night, which is going to be rough, it is a school night and all..." He said with a smile. They had a perfect history of staying up late everytime they were over at eachother's houses. Suddenly, she winced and grabbed her neck with a small moan of pain. She fell over onto her side and grabbed harder; in a flash he was on his knees by her side, touching her hands that was covering her pale neck. His brown eyes scanned her up and down with a slight panic and anger, anger he could not help her. The pain ebbed away after about five minutes; she opened her blue-grey eyes and looked up at him with a look of fear painted on her face. He pulled her closer, "Are you alright?" He asked gently, "Yeah, I think so." She said with a hint of doubt in her voice. He growled, "Don't scare me like that!" He tried to even his breath too and in effect, slow his racing heart. "Sorry" She said in a small voice, "No... It's that bastard who should be sorry, I'll kill him." He said, his eyes narrowing into thinner slits, that became hard with determination. "There's only 6 more days until the full moon though." She whispered lightly, while turning her eyes down to the ground under her, "Just forget about me." "Fuck that, I could never forget about you! I'm not going to let you fucking die." He promised, tilting her chin upwards with one hand, so their dark eyes met. His voice was filled with such a strong anger, when his warm breath hit her skin, she could feel the anger sizzle. She looked back at him with eyes filled with concern and confusion; she pushed those emotions aside and turned her head away, remaining silent. He looked down at her with such concern and love, his eyes never had shown so much before in his life. "I will protect you." He whispered. She only nodded gently, and looked down towards his hand, and reached for it, lightly touching it and lacing her shorter fingers between his and squeezing it with her small but reassuring power.

It was the night, the night were the alabaster eye of heaven reflected it's light down onto Earth with a complete fullness to it. She combed her hand through her dark hair, her eyes with full of tears. She had come up with the perfect plan, she would sacrifice herself. They were attached, if she killed herself, Naraku would go down with her. She couldn't go through with it though, not without telling him. She looked at the monitor, and stared at the small AIM icon, and tapped it lightly, and clicked the mouse once to sign on. Holding her breath sunbonciously, she entered AIM, and looked on the side bar, until she spotted his screen name. She double clicked it and began typing.

ss4gtmonica: Hey DARKendLIGHT6: Hey, wut's up?  
ss4gtmonica: i kno what i'm goin to do for tonight.  
DARKendLIGHT6: and dat would b?  
ss4gtmonica: well... we're connected through his bite, because he gave me some of his blood in the process, so, if I kill myself, I'll take him down with me.  
DARKendLIGHT6: fuck no. ur not doin dat. it wont work, naraku wouldnt make it that simple. ss4gtmonica: it's just simple enough to work, it's somethin he would never think of me to do.  
DARKendLIGHT6: no, u'll die, but he won't. ss4gtmonica: it's better than being controlled by him DARKendLIGHT6: damn it, just let me protect you, i can take him!  
ss4gtmonica: im not going to let you die for me!  
DARKendLIGHT6: i wont die, i promise. ss4gtmonica: you cant get hurt either, im not worth that DARKendLIGHT6: even if i did get hurt, u r more than worth it.  
DARKendLIGHT6: anyways, im leavin now, stay in ur room. ill talk to u 2morrow.  
DARKendLIGHT6 signed off at 11:55:44 pm

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she entered her room down a floor, and laid down on the bed, looking out the window to see only darkness and some trees that were stirred by the wind. 


End file.
